


the edge of the forest

by avxry



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Fluff, In the Maze, Kissing, M/M, The Maze Runner - Freeform, basically just minho being cute and newt being sort of bitter, minewt, minewt is just gold ok, not much to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho finds Newt on the edge of the forest as it gets dark. </p>
<p>(Or Newt is being bitter and Minho is being adorable.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the edge of the forest

I was lying in the soft grass just on the outer edge of the forest, where everyone who died was buried. It was quiet and had always been my favorite place to go when I just needed to be alone. There were no stars in the Glade, just a darkened sky that always made everything feel a little empty, even with everyone inside. I didn't remember very much about anything at all, but I knew there should be some sort of light drawing attention away from the vast blackness. It all felt so wrong. 

Soft footsteps came from the forest just feet away from the edge. I didn't have to look to know it was Minho. He was always the one to find me. 

"Hey Newt."

I nodded in return, not glancing over at him as he sat down beside me, so close that our shoulders were almost touching. His warmth collided with mine, as if it made any difference in the constant temperature of the Glade.

I said, "I feel like it should be cold."

Minho looked over at me with pursed lips. "I know what you mean." 

"Why is it never cold?" I asked to no one in particular, probably to the sky that wasn't really a sky at all, or some entity watching over me, the Creators, for all I knew, just anyone who would listen. "Why is it never hot? Why is it always this same temperature? Why are all of the plants always so perfect? Shouldn't the leaves on the trees die or something? Shouldn't there be something bright in the sky?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Minho commented jokingly, looking away and staring at the air. 

"Well, I'm bloody curious and frustrated," I snapped. "I'm shuck tired of this place."

Minho nudged my shoulder with his. "It's not so bad once you get past the whole kidnapping and horrible unsolvable maze part." 

I glared at him through the corner of my vision. "You shouldn't make jokes."

"I'm hilarious." 

"You're bloody idiotic, that's what you are."

"You'd be lost without my superb sense of humor."

"I don't think 'superb' is the word I would use." 

"Well, you're not very good with words anyway, are you?"

"And you are?"

"Didn't you just witness me fit 'superb' into a casual sentence?"

I giggled and shook my head. You're such a dork. Resting my arms on my knees, I stared back up at the sky. 

After a moment, Minho quietly said, "You should laugh more often." 

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't get all shuckin' gushy on me, shank." 

"No, really," Minho continued. "You always seem so serious all the time. It's nice to hear you laugh." 

I had no response to that. It was so rare to ever hear Minho being entirely serious about something of so much depth, much less mean it. I settled for a crooked smile at him as I swiveled to lean on his shoulder. He shifted so that my back was against his chest and his arms were draped loosely around my waist, his chin on my head protectively. I found myself enjoying it far more than I should have. 

We were quiet for a long while. The only sounds came from the other side of the forest where the other Gladers were. They were all finishing up for the night and settling into the Homestead for a good night's sleep. Sleep hadn't really been on my agenda in a while. Minho always found me.

"Thanks for keeping me company," I told him. 

He said, "What, are you leaving?"

"No, just saying it." 

"Oh." I felt him smile. "You're welcome." His arms wrapped around my torso tighter as he pulled me in for a tight hug. I cradled his forearms with my own and rested my head comfortably on his shoulder. 

After another stretched moment, Minho craned his neck to plant a soft kiss on my cheek that burned the skin where he touched it. My fingertips tingled as he pulled away. 

It only took a moment of hesitation on my part. I twisted around in the circle of his arms and pushed my lips against his with barely a second thought. The momentum sent him into a flat position on the round, my arms on either side of his. A glint of surprise flashed through his eyes for just a moment before he gave in. His lips reacted to mine almost instantaneously. They slid against each other, dry and warm, slowly getting moistened by the hesitant flick of tongues. His hands came to rest as the base of my spine in the crest of my back, keeping our hips pressed closely together. We left no room for space between just, just me and him and the stupidly normal air temperature, hiding out in the woods, pressed up against each other as if we were in on a secret, as if we were anywhere but where we really were.

And it was nice. It really was.

**Author's Note:**

> i just can't actually get over minewt, they're my new otp, and there is a serious lack of fanfics for this ship, so i just thought i'd contribute a little bit. Hope you enjoyed it, and it hasn't been beta'd, so let me know if there are any typos <3


End file.
